The Power of Four
by Brianna Halliwell
Summary: Com a morte definitiva da fonte, as encantadas descobrem uma maneira de trazer Prue de volta.


_1.01 - The Power of Four – Parte 1_

Resumo: Após a derrota definitiva da Fonte, as Encantadas descobrem uma maneira de trazer Prue de volta.

É noite. Phoebe está sentada no primeiro degrau das escadas, pensativa. Em suas mãos, seu anel de noivado. Ela o acaricia suavemente e parece estar perdida e anestesiada pela jóia, quando Piper chega:

Piper: Phoebe! O que está fazendo aqui sentada com esse anel na mão? (ela o tira da mão da irmã e o joga longe) Não quero que você sofra. Evite tocar as coisas que te fazem lembrar de Cole. Ele está destruído, na verdade a Fonte, que há pouco tentou nos matar.

Phoebe nada diz. Levanta-se e dá alguns passos.

Phoebe: Foi aqui! Foi aqui que Prue uma vez me disse que Cole estava se apaixonando por mim, lembra?

Piper: Querida, não dificulte as coisas! Você sabe que essas coisas são assim! A gente não escolhe quem vai amar. Temos que nos conformar.

Phoebe (com lágrimas nos olhos): Será... que a mágica não pode me ajudar a trazê-lo de volta?

Piper se levanta e vai até perto dela:

Piper: Phoebe você sabe que isso não é possível! Nem com espíritos isso pode ser feitos. Você sabe que eu tentei trazer Prue de volta (olha para o chão decepcionada) e não consegui.

Phoebe (agitada): Está vendo? Esta mágica é amaldiçoada. Traz sofrimento, mata e não podemos fazer nada! Nada! só podemos ficar de braços cruzados esperando a mensagem dos Anciões. Estou cheia! Fazemos o bem e só sofremos.

Piper a observa e fica preocupada pois nunca vira Phoebe tão alterada. Paige, que estava dormindo desce as escadas apavorada e vê Phoebe descontrolada que começa a quebrar as coisas.

Piper (assustada): Phoebe, pare com isso!

Phoebe continua quebrando as coisas, enquanto Piper e Paige tentam desviar os objetos e congelá-los com seus poderes.

Paige: Piper, será que sobrou alguma coisa do casamento negro com Cole?

Piper: Não! Ela só está injuriada com tudo. Eu até a compreendo.

Paige: Sim, mas não a compreenda tanto, ela pode quebrar a casa. Pelo menos ela não está soltando labaredas de fogo.

Quando Phoebe ameaça quebrar um lindo prato de cristal, Piper e Paige, que estão bem à frente são jogadas para longe pelo forte vento que sai das palmas das mãos de Phoebe. Ela abaixa os braços e assusta-se com o que tinha feito. As duas estão ainda no chão sem entender. Elas se levantam e olham desconfiadas para a irmã.

Piper: O que aconteceu aqui?

Paige: Ainda bem que não é fogo!

Phoebe (parada sem se mexer): O que foi que saiu das minhas mãos?

Piper aproxima-se e diz:

Piper: Aponte para aquele puff velho.

Phoebe: O que foi que eu fiz? Piper estou com medo!

Piper: Apenas faça o que eu disse.

Ela aponta para o puff mas nada acontece.

Phoebe: Desculpem, eu não quis fazer isso! Será que eu virei má de novo?

Paige: Acho que não! E nem lembre disso por favor!

Piper: Ela tem razão, querida. A Fonte está destruída, você não está bruxuleando e me parece que você ainda tem bons sentimentos, não é?

Phoebe: Mas eu empurrei vocês com alguma coisa. Deve ser algo ruim, ou não teria atingido vocês!

Paige: Vamos, concentre-se no puff e use esse poder!

Ela tenta outra vez, mas não consegue

Phoebe (cabisbaixa): Acho que eu tô ficando louca!

Piper: Pára com isso! A gente também está ficando, então!

Paige: É. Nós duas vimos e sentimos a rajada de vento que você atirou na gente.

Phoebe: Não era para acertar vocês. Quando eu ia adivinhar que ia jogar vento pelas mãos? Acho que é coisa demoníaca. Só pode ser!

Paige: Por falar em demoníaco, esse era meu poder quando eu era a feiticeira do mal!

Piper: Paige! Acho que você não está ajudando! Não ligue para ela, Phoebe!

Phoebe: Mas ela está certa e se...?

Piper: E se, nada. A feiticeira é de 1000 e bolinhas e alguns poderes fazem parte tanto de magia branca quanto negra. Você, por exemplo, tem o mesmo poder da Vidente, não é?

Phoebe parece convencida e tenta apontar para o puff outra vez e não consegue.

Paige: Como nossos poderes são ativados pelas nossas emoções, talvez se deixarmos você irritada, você consiga.

Phoebe: Estou é morrendo de medo!

Piper (gritando): Cale a boca e concentre-se! Pare de chorar feito uma cabrita por um canalha feito o Cole. Ele te traiu!

Phoebe se irrita e novamente solta um forte vento, que destrói a janela. As três olham maravilhadas para o estrago feito.

Phoebe: Obrigada, Piper!

Piper: Nossos poderes são acionados pelas emoções, quando novos! Parece que você ganhou seu poder ativo, Pheebs!

Paige: E que poder legal!

Phoebe olha para suas mãos e sobe as escadas em direção ao sótão. Piper e Paige saem atrás de Phoebe.

Piper: Aonde você vai?

Paige: Espere por nós!

Phoebe chega ao sótão e começa a folhear o Livro das Sombras.

Paige: O que você está procurando? Se você não acredita que seu poder não é demoníaco, vamos chamar o Leo para tirar a dúvida.

Piper: Boa idéia, Paige! Ele pode saber o que está acontecendo com você!

Phoebe: Eu vou trazer Cole de volta!

Piper (boquiaberta): Mas acabamos de conversar e eu te disse que nós duas tentamos trazer Prue de volta e não conseguimos, lembra?

Phoebe: Sim, me lembro, mas nós não conhecíamos Paige ainda. Estamos em três e mais poderosas. Este meu novo poder é a prova disso.

Com a empolgação ela lança vento e empurra o sofá para longe. Paige orbita até a cozinha e logo volta com um par de luvas.

Piper: Acredite-me, Paige, não vai funcionar. Eu continuei explodindo tudo mesmo com essas luvas.

Phoebe pára numa página e grita.

Phoebe: ACHEI!

Paige (intrigada): O feitiço da bruxa perdida? Acho que perdi alguma coisa, mas o Cole era um demônio!

Phoebe: Eu vou trocar os versos e pôr o nome dele, bobinha! Vamos, me dêem as mãos! (ela agarra as mãos das duas)

Piper (se soltando): De jeito nenhum!

Paige: Nem a pau! Ele não vai voltar, querida, aceite!

Phoebe: Mais um motivo para vocês me apoiarem, assim se isso der errado eu me frustro e desisto de uma vez.

Piper e Paige olham torto, mas decidem ajudá-la. Elas lêem o feitiço, mas Patty aparece. As três olham surpresas:

As três: MÃE?

Patty: Minhas queridas, vocês estão bem?

Piper e Paige: Sim, estamos mamãe!

Phoebe não responde e continua sem entender

Patty: O que está acontecendo, Phoebe? Por que você lançou este feitiço?

Phoebe: Mãe, sem querer ofender, mas por que a senhora apareceu?

Piper: Phoebe! Não fale assim com a mamãe!

Patty: Está bem querida! Aposto que ela tem alguma coisa muita séria para me dizer.

Phoebe (abaixa a cabeça): Mãe, eu quero Cole de volta e vou trazê-lo!

Patty: Querida, você sabe que isso não pode acontecer. E não há feitiço no mundo que o traga de volta e você sabe disso!

Piper (resmungando): Assim como Prue.

Patty finge não ouvir e com lágrimas nos olhos, Phoebe responde:

Phoebe: Eu amo Cole! E não me conformo, como bruxa e mulher que não possamos ludibriar a morte ao menos uma vez! Por que tem que ser assim? Por quê?

Patty se materializa e abraça Phoebe, acariciando seus cabelos:

Patty: Meu amor, nem sempre tudo está ao nosso alcance. Você é apenas uma bruxa, há algo muito mais acima de nós! E a grandiosidade está em aceitar o imutável.

Paige: E por que ela recebeu esse poder?

Patty: Ah sim! Seu novo poder! Não se preocupe, ele é bom e vai ficar mais forte ainda. Piper e Paige também receberão outro...

Piper (interrompendo-a): Mas por quê? Para quê? A Fonte está destruída!

Patty: Escutem isso: "Ao começo se chega pelo fim. O fim começa quando não termina. Todos são nada. Nada é um. O Uno prevalece."

Paige: Uau, um enigma!

Piper: Para que isso? Explique mãe!

Patty: A resposta trará muita felicidade para vocês! Abençoadas sejam!

Patty desaparece, enquanto as irmãs gritam chamando por ela para saberem do que se trata. Phoebe parece mais conformada.

Piper: Droga, o que será que ela quis dizer?

Paige: Será que tem a ver com Cole?

Phoebe olha animada e depois desanima:

Phoebe: Acho que não! Ela deixou bem claro que Cole não iria voltar!

Paige: Quem sabe se no Livro não tem nada.

Ela o folheia e nada encontra. Piper começa a recitar o enigma e a pensar. Phoebe e Paige são vencidas pelo cansaço e vão dormir. Piper continua no sótão e pensa no enigma. Depois de algum tempo ela decide chamar Leo, mas ele não responde, preocupada e aflita ela fala:

Piper: O que está acontecendo? LEO! LEO!? Onde está meu marido? Ah! Nossa linhagem! Só pode ser isso!

Ela volta a chamar pelo marido e de repente, o medo a domina! E ela se vê envolta num campo de força dourado. Ela se assusta ainda mais e começa a se mexer, para tentar sair da redoma, mas não consegue! Desesperada, ela grita pelas irmãs:

Piper: PHOEBE, PAIGE, SOCORRO!

Minutos depois, as duas chegam e se assustam com a redoma de Piper.

Piper: ME TIREM DAQUI AGORA!

Paige: O que aconteceu?

Piper: Eu não sei, por isso estou pedindo ajuda!

Phoebe: Paige, olhe no Livro das Sombras, que eu vou tentar tirá-la.

Phoebe tenta encostar em Piper, mas não consegue. Ela joga vento e nada acontece.

Paige: Não tem nada aqui! Vamos voltar ao começo. Algum demônio te atacou?

Piper: Não!

Phoebe: O que você estava fazendo antes de acontecer isso?

Piper: Eu estava pensando no enigma de mamãe, e cheguei à conclusão de que tem algo a ver com nossa linhagem.

A redoma desaparece, ela se assustam.

Paige: Como aconteceu isso?

Elas olham para todos os lados para ver se alguém está por perto. Piper senta-se no sofá e as irmãs vão para perto dela

Phoebe: E se chamarmos o Leo? Aliás ele anda meio sumidinho.

Ela começa a gritar o nome do cunhado e ele não responde

Piper: É isso o que eu vinha tentando fazer, mas ele não responde.

Paige: Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Piper se preocupa

Piper: Será?

Novamente ela aciona a redoma e as irmãs a olham assustada.

Phoebe: Espere aí! Nossa mãe disse que íamos ganhar poderes novos, lembram?

Paige: Sim! E disse que depois do seu poder, eu e Piper receberíamos outro.

A redoma some.

Piper: Claro, só pode ser isso, mas e a charada? Ah! Nossa linhagem...algo está para acontecer!

Phoebe: Esse campo de força parece te proteger de alguma coisa. Será que está relacionado à minha sobrinha? Sim, porque um campo de força não faz nada mais além de proteger.

Paige: Estou tendo uma idéia. Parece que cada uma de nós deve desvendar uma parte do enigma. Como era mesmo Piper?

Piper: "Ao começo se chega pelo fim. O fim começa quando não termina. Todos são nada. Nada é um. O Uno prevalece."

Paige: Ahá! Olha aí! Todos! Esse "todos" somos nós e mais a idéia da linhagem. Então eu pergunto a vocês, quantas são as bruxas da família?

Phoebe: Várias, né Paige. Contando desde Melinda Warren, várias.

Piper: Espere! Eu entendi sua pergunta, Paige, nós somos três, o Poder das três!

Paige: Não, estou indo além! Depois de nossa mãe, somos quatro!

Phoebe: Mas Prue está morta!

Paige: É aí que quero chegar, "Ao começo se chega pelo fim" o Fim, de nossa irmã maior!

Piper e Phoebe ficam pensativas e parecem gostar do que Paige dissera, quando olham para ela novamente, vêem três Paiges. Piper e Phoebe arregalam os olhos.

Paige: Que foi?

Phoebe: Olha para o seu lado!

Paige se assusta e Piper ri.

Piper: É o seu poder novo! Você terminou de desvendar o enigma, agora vamos juntar os pedaços. O que todas nós fizemos antes de ganharmos os poderes novos?

Phoebe: Eu queria trazer o Cole de volta!

Piper: Eu pensei a respeito da linhagem...

Paige: E eu lembrei de Prue.

As três gritam.

Piper: Temos que trazer Prue de volta!

Phoebe (desconfiada): Será que é isso?

Paige: Claro que sim! E quem seria a primeira de nossa linhagem? O Cole que não é!

Phoebe: Engraçadinha!

Piper: Por isso a mamãe disse que nos traria felicidade.

Phoebe: Está certo, mas como vamos fazer isso? Ela não está aqui!

Paige: Vamos voltar um pouquinho, como você estava tentando trazer Cole?

Phoebe: Com o feitiço da bruxa perdida!

Piper: Então, vamos usar o mesmo procedimento!

As três abrem o Livro e começam a ler o feitiço. As luzes se apagam e o Livro se folheia até outra página, onde há o feitiço de UNO.

Paige: O que é isso? E quem apagou as luzes?

Phoebe: Aqui diz que o feitiço sintetiza o poder das Encantadas em algo único, mas que traz efeitos colaterais. Para funcionar é necessária uma vela azul e o poder das três.

Piper: Aqui estamos! Paige traga uma vela azul! E não estou nem aí para os efeitos colaterais. Já passamos por tudo e se esse for o preço para trazer Prue de volta, não me importo com as conseqüências.

Paige chega com a vela, elas acendem e proferem o feitiço. Elas se transformam numa pessoa só. Um raio de luz azul-ouro desce do céu, mas imediatamente o sótão se escurece e começa a tremer. Uma criatura em forma de líqüido negro aparece:

Paige: O que está acontecendo?

Criatura: Finalmente livre!

O UNO usa todos seus poderes e a criatura desaparece. Tudo volta ao normal e as Encantadas se separam e rolam pelo chão.

Phoebe: Ai que dor de cabeça!

Paige: O que foi tudo isso?

Piper: Estão todas bem?

As duas, gemendo, respondem que estão bem.

Phoebe: Usamos absolutamente todos os poderes. Poderíamos usar sempre esse feitiço.

Paige (olhando o Livro): Não dá, ele sumiu!

Piper: Só não usamos a sua premonição (apontando para Phoebe) Onde está Prue? Será que não deu certo?

Phoebe toca o Livro, para ver o feitiço e tem uma premonição.

Phoebe: Prue está lá em baixo, no lugar onde morreu.

Paige orbita todas para baixo. Prue está estendida e inconsciente.

Piper: LEO, LEO?

Paige: Acho que ele não vai responder agora.

Piper (nervosa): Então é você mesma que vai curar a Prue!

Phoebe: Mas ela nunca usou o poder de cura sozinha!

Piper: Mas vai tentar!

Paige se inclina sobre a irmã e põe suas mãos sobre a cabeça de Prue. Nada acontece, ela fica nervosa.

Paige: Eu não estou conseguindo!

Phoebe: Respire fundo! Você vai conseguir, você é uma Encantada, lembra?

Ela inspira e logo o poder de cura sai de suas mãos. Prue acorda e se levanta. As quatro se abraçam felizes. A casa treme e uma luz azul abençoa a união. Patty aparece em seguida.

Patty: Pronto! Conseguiram trazer Prue de volta! E vocês consolidaram o Poder das Quatro, mesmo tendo libertado demônios piores que a Fonte.

Ela abraça as filhas e logo depois desaparece. As quatro continuam se abraçando.

_**The Power of four – Parte 2**_

**Amanhece na mansão Halliwell. As quatro irmãs continuam conversando numa grande felicidade.**

**Prue: Estou muito impressionada com você, Paige. Mesmo sendo meia-irmãs, você se parece muito conosco.**

**Piper (sorrindo): Nem tanto, às vezes é mais teimosa que uma mula. **

**Elas riem**

**Paige: Mas eu aprendi o ofício de bruxa bem rápido! E estou muito feliz em te conhecer, Prue.**

**Prue: Eu também!**

**As duas se abraçam.**

**Prue: Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem de você. Não vou te judiar como Piper fazia.**

**As quatro riem.**

**Phoebe: Mas eu ainda não acredito que você esteja aqui conosco. Nós sofremos muito a sua perda, querida.**

**Paige: Inclusive eu também estive em seu enterro.**

**Prue: Eu sei, eu vi!**

**Piper: Mas sem tristeza agora. Eu senti muito a sua falta. Talvez seja por isso que eu pressionei muito Paige. No fundo eu estava preocupada e apressada em que ela aprendesse logo nosso trabalho. Eu não suportaria perder outra irmã. E precisava assumir o seu lugar, o que me deixou transtornada porque sempre tive uma irmã mais velha e de repente eu me vi sozinha sem ninguém para me dizer se eu estava indo bem ou mal. Aliás, eu tentei te invocar tantas vezes, por que você não apareceu?**

**Prue: Por que sabíamos que eu voltaria logo, então se vocês tivessem me visto como espírito, teria sido mais difícil superar minha morte e vocês, talvez, não teriam encontrado Paige, por se sentirem presas à mim, mesmo morta.**

**Phoebe: A vó deixou bem claro isso no dia do seu enterro, foi quando ela nos disse algo sobre continuar nosso destino. E depois soubemos que se tratava dessa coisa aqui. (ela sorri para Paige e abraça a irmã). E de qualquer forma, Piper você assumiu o lugar de Prue muito bem, querida!**

**Prue: Sim, e você se saiu muito melhor do que eu! Eu demorei muito mais tempo para entender Phoebe e você foi muito mais rápida com Paige.**

**Paige (sorrindo): À tapas e duras penas.**

**Piper (sorrindo também): Não exagere. Nunca chegamos a brigar de verdade!**

**Phoebe: O importante é que estamos juntas de novo e nada, nem ninguém nos separará agora!**

**Piper: Agora, o que você quis dizer com "sabíamos que eu voltaria logo", Prue?**

**Phoebe: É. Também fiquei curiosa.**

**Prue (respira e tenta achar as palavras certas): Eu sabia que morreria no ataque de Shax.**

**Piper (se levanta indignada): O quê? Você sabia? Como?**

**Prue: É uma longa história. Acalme-se, querida! Sente-se e lembre-se que está carregando minha sobrinha!**

**Paige: Você sabe da gravidez de Piper?**

**Prue: Claro! Lá em cima sabemos tudo! Aliás, estou muito feliz com isso. Bom, naquela manhã eu ouvi a voz de nossa avó e de minha mãe no meu quarto, elas me chamaram até o sótão. Eu fui até lá e as duas se materializaram na minha frente. Eu fiquei preocupada com aquela visita e depois elas me disseram a respeito de nossa outra irmã, a Paige.**

**Phoebe: Espere aí! Você está dizendo que elas compartilharam isso com você e não com a gente?**

**Piper: E nós tivemos que sofrer como loucas por causa da sua morte.**

**Paige: Sinceramente foi sacanagem! Vocês três deveriam ter sabido disso.**

**Prue: Eu sei! Eu também não concordei, inclusive eu até pensei em contar à Piper e Phoebe e até sair para procurar por Paige, mas elas me disseram que se nós três a encontrássemos, ela não receberia seus poderes e a Fonte acabaria sabendo de sua existência e viria matá-la, então eu optei pelo segredo, para que Paige ficasse protegida, e mesmo assim vocês encontrariam consolo logo, com a presença dela.**

**Piper: Está bem, se foi por proteger Paige, acho que não estou mais tão brava.**

**Prue: Bom, continuando, eu morreria por ser a maior. Foi um plano arriscado, porque não sabíamos como vocês reagiriam ao saber de Paige e se a aceitariam como irmã.**

**Phoebe: Mas isso é absurdo! Nós aceitaríamos qualquer pessoa que se mostrasse ser de nossa família.**

**Prue: Eu sei, eu, que convivia mais com vocês, sabia que a aceitariam. Na verdade fiquei mais preocupada com Piper, mas ela logo superou a minha perda.**

**Piper: E então aconteceu o que aconteceu.**

**Paige: Muito corajoso de sua parte, Prue, mas e se tudo tivesse dado errado? Quer dizer, e se elas não quisessem continuar a ser as Encantadas?**

**Phoebe: Boa pergunta!**

**Prue: Os Anciões, depois de saberem da existência de Paige, após a minha morte, garantiram que a vontade de continuar com o ofício seria mais forte que a da de desistir, por isso Paige é louca por ser bruxa.**

**Paige: Isso é verdade!**

**Prue: Bom, mas eu ainda não cheguei à pior parte.**

**Piper: O quê? Tem mais ainda?**

**Prue: A vó sabia da existência de demônios piores que a Fonte.**

**Phoebe: Nossa mãe comentou algo sobre isso.**

**Prue: Então, mesmo que tivéssemos continuado sem Paige, Blastras, o líqüido negro, uma de suas formas, apareceria no Futuro, quando Melinda, sua filha (para Piper) o libertaria para salvar um homem que ama muito.**

**Paige (para Phoebe): Tal tia, tal sobrinha.**

**Prue: E nós não seríamos capazes de destruí-lo, pois a intenção dele é controlar os Anciões e acabar com a humanidade dos seres humanos, é muito pior que o fim do mundo. Por isso decidimos resgatar Paige o quanto antes, para evitar tudo o que viria com certeza. E em quatro temos mais chances contra Blastras.**

**As quatro se entreolham, parecem concentradas e preocupadas.**

**Paige: Então, o Poder das quatro é artificial?**

**Prue: Teoricamente, sim.**

**Phoebe: O destino de Paige foi mudado, então.**

**Prue: Mais ou menos. Ela viria a ser uma bruxa de qualquer jeito, depois da morte de Phoebe, por causa de um ataque de Blastras.**

**Piper: Então o Poder das três seria reconstituído por você, Prue, por mim e por Paige?**

**Prue: Exatamente. E como eu não suportaria perder Phoebe, ou qualquer uma de minhas irmãs menores, não tive dúvidas ao aceitar a própria morte.**

**Paige: Porque, na verdade, você salvaria minha vida, primeiro e depois a de Phoebe.**

**Prue: Isso mesmo!**

**Piper: Quer dizer que nós temos um novo inimigo, que se chama Blastras?**

**Phoebe: Parece que sim.**

**Leo aparece e abraça Prue e Piper parece bem irritada.**

**Piper: Você sabia da Prue? Onde você esteve ontem à noite? Nós desesperadas atrás de você e nada.**

**Leo: Desculpe, meu amor, mas é que eu não devia interferir no Poder das Quatro, que é algo novo e muitos Deles não concordam ainda. Por isso eu tive que ficar lá em cima para evitar mais represálias. **

**Paige: Está tudo muito bem agora, mas temos um pequeno problema, a ressurreição de Prue. Como vamos contar aos outros que ela está viva?**

**Phoebe: Talvez o pozinho de Leo resolva esse problema.**

**Leo: Não, não. Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de apagar a mente das pessoas.**

**Piper: Sim, mas e como ela vai sair na rua? Ela não pode ficar em casa para sempre.**

**Leo: Eu sei e é por isso que estou aqui. Para mostrar à vocês seus novos poderes e guiá-las.**

**Paige: São os poderes que adquirimos ontem?**

**Leo: Sim. Prue, teste seus poderes.**

**Ela testa a telecinésia e a projeção.**

**Phoebe: Uma pergunta: Por que Prue e Paige têm o mesmo poder?**

**Piper: Somos artificiais, lembra?**

**Leo: Por isso e porque Prue, mesmo morta continuaria sendo uma Encantada, por isso que Paige teve que receber seu poder com a morte dela.**

**Prue: É o que eu disse, se tivéssemos ido atrás dela, ela não o receberia, diferente de mim, que já era uma Encantada.**

**Leo: Voltando aos poderes, você também recebeu o poder de eletricidade, Prue.**

**Phoebe e Paige: O quê?**

**Ela se concentra e o testa, mas nada acontece.**

**Piper: Irrite-se! Pense em Andy!**

**Ela consegue soltar eletricidade e queima a cortina da sala.**

**Prue (com as mãos na boca): Desculpe, Piper!**

**Piper (sorrindo): Não se preocupe, você pagará.**

**Todos riem.**

**Leo: Bom, continuando, Piper terá o campo de força e Phoebe a rajada de vento e, você Paige, se multiplicará em duas e terá que usar o pozinho para apagar a mente das pessoas.**

**Paige: E por que você não?**

**Leo: Porque talvez vocês precisem fazer isso mais vezes.**

**De repente a mansão começa a ruir. Os lustres tremem e as luzes se apagam.**

**Phoebe: O que está acontecendo?**

**Piper: Não será nossa união?**

**Prue: Não. A casa já tremeu quando nos abraçamos. O Livro, Paige chame por ele!**

**Paige: LIVRO DAS SOMBRAS!**

**O Livro aparece nas mãos de Paige e a casa pára de tremer, mas as luzes continuam apagadas. O Livro aumenta de volume e o tríquetro está piscando.**

**Phoebe: Mas por que o símbolo continua com três pontas?**

**Paige: Somos artificias, lembra?**

**Leo: Não sei. Vou lá em cima ver se Eles sabem de alguma coisa.**

**Leo desaparece e as irmãs abrem o Livro e começam a folheá-lo. De repente ele some.**

**Prue: Paige o que você fez com o Livro?**

**Piper: Onde está o Livro?**

**Paige: Eu não sei, ele simplesmente sumiu!**

**Phoebe: Vá até sótão ver se ele está lá.**

**Ela orbita e logo volta.**

**Paige: Está no lugar de sempre.**

**Prue: É melhor deixá-lo lá.**

**De repente uma nuvem negra começa a sobrevoar pelo teto da sala, acima das Encantadas. Piper tenta congelá-la e Phoebe varrê-la com o vento, mas não conseguem. A nuvem se afasta e toma a forma de um globo. Prue, afasta as irmãs com os braços abertos. O globo começa a emitir uma voz**

**Globo: As Encantadas, bem à minha frente! Não percam seu tempo usando seus poderes, eu sou imune à eles.**

**Prue: Blastras! O que você quer?**

**Globo: Calma, Fênix! Vim fazer uma visita e mostrar à vocês uma amostra do que está por vir.**

**O teto da casa desaparece e um céu escuro e sem estrelas se forma. Nele aparecem pessoas sofrendo e morrendo. As imagens são tão fortes que Piper começa a sentir-se mal, devido à gravidez.**

**Prue: Desapareça daqui! Nós não queremos ver o que você tem a mostrar.**

**Globo: Estou apenas sendo gentil, dando-lhes as boas vindas e aconselhando-as sobre o Futuro e a luta inútil que pretendem travar contra mim.**

**Piper: Prue, eu não estou agüentando, eu vou desmaiar.**

**Paige: E se usássemos um feitiço?**

**Phoebe: Um de Poder das Quatro!**

**Prue: Tenho uma idéia! Me dêem as mãos e repitam comigo. "The Power of four will release us all"**

**As quatro: "The Power of four will release us all" (4X)**

**Blastras desaparece e tudo volta ao normal. Piper desmaia e as irmãs a deitam no sofá.**

**Paige: Ele somente desapareceu, por que não o destruímos?**

**Prue: Porque ainda não temos poder suficiente para isso.**

**Phoebe: E por que ele não se aproveitou disso e não nos matou?**

**Prue: Ele também não tem como ainda.**

**Paige Veio somente nos assustar.**

**Phoebe: E parece que conseguiu.**

**Piper acorda.**

**Piper: Destruímos?**

**Paige: Não. Tanto ele, quanto nós somos indestrutíveis por enquanto.**

**As quatro se abraçam.**

**Piper: Estou com medo. Mais ainda agora que estou grávida. Esse Blastras me dá mais medo que a Fonte.**

**Leo volta.**

**Leo: O Livro estava piscando porque indicava o novo verso das Encantadas, o de Poder das quatro.**

**Phoebe: Felizmente Prue o descobriu em tempo. E esse Blastras, hein Leo?**

**Leo: Não se preocupem, ele não vai voltar. Essa foi uma visita única. Só voltará a aparecer quando tiver certeza de que estará perto de seu destino.**

**Paige: O que esperamos seja nunca!**

**Leo: Para isso vocês precisam continuar se aperfeiçoando e reforçar os laços, principalmente Prue e Paige que não se conhecem muito bem.**

**Todos sorriem e se sentam no sofá, pensativos.**


End file.
